


Watching Over You

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AIM has no idea who they are messing with, F/M, Fizsimmons, Hiatus fic, Tumblr Prompt, engagements, mama may, perthshire or bust, protective huntingbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:  What happens when someone wants to crash Fitzsimmons special night....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakandandperthshire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wakandandperthshire).



Prompt: how about the Bobbi-May-Hunter patrolling the Proposal Area fic? I've only seen that post just now. I'm just imagining Bobbi with her threatening some pesky guy with her staves and May giving them a death glare with her pistol out and Hunter going Jason Statham at some other annoyance lmao...

 

After over a year on the run Bobbi and Hunter found themselves in in a small run down pub in Glasgow. Before this, they had been in Brazil when they’d gotten the encrypted and coded message.   
They had come immediately, the message from May saying the twins needed them. The Twins were May’s code name for Fitzsimmons meaning Hunter and Bobbi dropped everything and ran. Spending the flight fretting about what trouble the pair had landed themselves in this time, especially if it was worth May risking bringing them in. 

“I’ve got $50 they were kidnapped by that crazy Doctor bloke that took a shine to them,” Hunter said as they huddled in the back booth of the pub waiting for May to arrive. 

Bobbi rolled her eyes, “You mean the one that they willingly left Shield to go work for. I’m going with they have some sort of Science groupie stalker May is going to need us to unofficially chase off.”  
Hunter raised his beer in a challenge “Fine, I still think they were kidnapped though.”

“Fine, $50 and looser has to forge the passports for the next go around,” Bobbi said clinking her pint with his. 

No sooner had they set their glasses down on the table did May appear seemingly out of thin air, causing Hunter to start. “Blood Hell I forgot she did that,” He said hand on his chest.   
Bobbi wasted no time, “Are they alright?” she asked even before May had fully slid into her side of the booth. 

Hunter didn’t give May a chance to answer before jumping in himself. “They’ve been kidnapped right? Who took them?”

May actually offered a small smile, “They haven’t been kidnapped,” she assured and she shot a look at Hunter who possibly groaned in disappointment.

“They are in danger of being kidnapped?” Bobbi asked “Who’s after them now? New wing of Hydra?” 

“They aren’t in danger of being kidnapped…right now,” May said pulling out her phone. “Last week I received an email from Doctor Radcliffe with his weekly update on Fitz and Simmons. They are flourishing in his lab by the way, safe and happy. So much so, it turns out that Fitz intends to propose.” 

Hunter rose his beer again, “That’s our boy! What month is it? June…Bob I win! You owe me $50 and that thing I like-” he trailed off blushing furiously as Bobbi drove her heel into his toe.   
“That’s wonderful news but why bring us in to tell us that, you could have included it in one of the coded messages.” Bobbi pointed out. Even the limited contact they had with Shield was incredibly dangerous. 

Now a real smile crossed May’s face and Hunter couldn’t help but lean back. A smile on her face did nothing but terrify him. “As you know Fitz and Simmons have a history of being…interrupted.” 

Hunter merely snorted in agreement as she continued. “We’re going to make sure that doesn’t happen. No ill timed phone calls, no monoliths, no Hydra, nothing is going to take this away from them. And since I’m technically in France following up on an Inhuman with Mack and Coulson covering for me, you need to help me make sure it goes off without a hitch.”

Without missing so much as a beat, bright smiles crossed their faces. 

“We’re in.”

88888888888

Thanks to a very enthusiastic Doctor Radcliffe and a gross invasion of privacy by Aida they had Fitz’s entire proposal plan and were able plan accordingly. Hunter lamenting after reading it that it was things like it that gave regular men a bad name. 

And it was supposed to be easy. Fitz, completely unaware of their presence, setting up his table underneath an ancient tree in middle of a meadow in full bloom. May set up inhibitors around the area to ensure there wasn’t an ill timed phone call. Hunter and Bobbi ‘escorted’ any campers they found in the woods surrounding the meadow out. Blocking off roads and parking lots, claiming flooding to keep anyone new from sneaking in. Even paid off a local sheep herder to use a farther away pasture.

“Yes, this is the Shield I remember, make a plan, plan goes to rubbish, make a new plan,” Hunter growled from his perch in the tree over looking the meadow. Fitz and Jemma were seated at their table, enjoying sandwiches of all things as they talked animatedly in the candlelight. Hunter truly had never seen them so happy. 

“Who the hell is that?” Bobbi hissed zooming in with her night vision goggles at the group closing in in the distance. 

“AIM,” May hissed next to her. 

“Who the hell is AIM?” Hunter asked. “Why do they look like a group of giant bee keepers? And most importantly why are they about to crash this tooth rottingly sweet moment?”

May lowered her goggles and began climbing down the tree. “Organization of scientific terrorists that recently decided that Fitz and Simmons talents were being wasted helping people and would be put to better use trying to destroy the world.” They dropped to the ground and started running. 

“You said they weren’t in danger of being kidnapped!” Bobbi shot.

“I said at the moment!” May countered. “Doctor Radcliffe was supposed to have decoyed them for the night. Man had one job!” 

The trio was panting by the time they reached the trail the thugs had been using. It was just feet from the entrance to the meadow but still out of sight of the pair. They took a moment to compose themselves. May stretching and cracking a few joints, Bobbi drawing her batons, and Hunter pulling his gun and ensuring it was loaded. 

Seconds later the AIM agents rounded the bend, stopping short at the sight before them. Their bright yellow suits practically glowed in the moonlight. And when Hunter caught sight of the coils of rope and duct tape that some carried he let out an audible growl. 

“Believe me mates, you do not want to be doing that,” Hunter growled at the group. “Just turn around right now, and go back to your bosses and tell them in no uncertain words…those two are off limits.” 

The AIM agents stood in silence for a few moments more before they started laughing. The one in the lead stepping forward, the rest raising their guns. “We’ve waited months for them to be alone in the open,” he said. “You can assure Doctor Radcliffe and Shield that we’ll take real good care of them. We have it all set up that if they are good little scientists we’ll let them see each other once in a while.” 

It was Mays turn to growl and Bobbi cocked her head to the side with and audible crack and narrowed eyes. Hunter had been around both the women long enough to know that Mr. Bee Hive was about to pay ever so dearly. He even felt the ever so briefest flutter of pity for these guys. Brief, this was Fitz and Simmons he was threatening.

“Hard way it is,” Bobbi said. 

Without anymore preamble she and May attacked, Hunter hanging back for just a moment to wince as Bobbi’s thighs clamped around the leaders neck. 

88888888888888888

Fitz held Jemmas hand as they left the meadow, smiles on their faces that had failed to dampened in nearly the hours that had passed since he had proposed and she’d said yes.

Jemma held up her other hand that bore the ring, the small diamonds shimmering in the moonlight. “I know its not a huge diamond,” Fitz started “It was my grandmothers. But if you’d prefer something-”

Jemma shut him up the best way she knew how, grabbing his shirt front and yanking him into a fiery embrace. Moments like this the other reason it had taken them so long to travel more than a few feet from the table. 

When she pulled away they were both breathless, “You will do no such thing Leopold Fitz,” she scolded. “Its perfect, this whole night was perfect, and your perfect.

Fitz placed his free hand on her cheek, thumb running along her cheek, as he pulled her into another light kiss. “As are you,” he said. 

With that the resumed their walk, entering the woods and following the well worn trail through the woods. Freezing as they rounded the bend. At least a dozen AIM agents were strung from the trees like pinatas by their hands and ankles, one of them with his helmet off and a large piece of duct tape across his mouth, CONGRATS scrawled across the tape.


End file.
